Fiona (A Different Path)
Fiona, known as the “Dragon of the West”, is a Captain of the Western Nations military that is in possession of the Teigu Lightning Cutter: Kaminari, a katana that gives the user control over lightning. She was gifted the Teigu after meeting the Danger Beast whom the blade was named after and bonded with the dragon, the two becoming friends and close allies when she defended him from another hostile Super-class. She was however injured in the battle, with her left eye getting cut and blinded, so as a token of their newfound friendship and gratitude, the dragon not only gifted her the Teigu but gave her one of his own eyes so that she could be able to see with both eyes. She met Tatsumi after he rescued her from an attack by the Lieutenant Colonel leading the Surprise and Attack Division, even though she stated that she could've dodged it with her Teigu's Trump Card, and the two immediately struck up a conversation to learn more about one another. Afterwards they returned to the mountain containing the cave where the remainder of the Western Nations' military, which was formerly the home of Kaminari, the Danger Beast her Teigu was named after. Appearance Fiona is a tall and beautiful woman with fair skin and waist-length teal hair. She wears a revealing outfit reminiscent of the attire of a ninja with a facemask, a belt with twin segmented armor plates, and a matching headpiece. She carries her Teigu wherever she goes and when using it she is surrounded by a swarm of lightning bolts that causes her hair to stand on end, giving her a feral and savage look. She also has a scar over her left eye as a result of losing the original, but after receiving an eye from Kaminari she normally keeps it closed when in battle as a promise to the dragon’s wish of never having to see war and bloodshed. Personality She’s normally calm and level-headed both in and out of battle, being able to make accurate assessments about any situation, the mark of a brilliant tactician befitting of her spot as a Captain within the Western Nations military. She’s also stated that it takes a lot to get her worked up due to her detached personality, but when she does get angered and pushed past her limit, she becomes ruthless and merciless, cutting down anyone who stands in her way without giving second thought to it. It's also hinted with the meeting between her and Raphael, as observed by Tatsumi, that there is more to the relationship the two hold between one another outside of being enemies on opposing sides. Equipment / Skills Fiona, thanks to her rigorous training within the rocky and steep mountain range located behind the capital of the nation of Teppelin, New Kannath, is an exceptionally strong fighter who can easily smash boulders with a punch or kick and ended up earning herself a position as Captain within the military. When she received Kaminari from the Danger Beast it was named after, she retreated once again into the mountains to train at the highest peak with her Teigu in order to fully master the blade. For Two whole weeks she trained non-stop with very few breaks in between, and on the last day with barely any strength left in her, while in the midst of a raging storm atop the mountain she drew her blade from its sheath so fast that she actually managed to split lightning. This event is what led her to create her strongest move, “Ultimate Art - Raikiri”, in which she supercharges her muscles and absorbing enormous amounts of electricity, she releases it all within a single blade swing with such speed and power it surpasses the speed of sound, creating a sonic boom and a huge amount of light and heat the can vaporize anything it cuts. Gallery